


Something Else

by cocomeowlow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Cute but sexual, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocomeowlow/pseuds/cocomeowlow
Summary: "I swear to God Rick, you're somethin' else..."





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you! the person reading this :D](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you%21+the+person+reading+this+%3AD).



> Hey! This is my first time publishing one of my works on this site, I just hope you like it. If you do, please don't be shy! Leave a comment ( and if you're very audacious, leave a kudos! ) It is also my first time writing smut, so go easy on me :)

Rick yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly with his fists, sprawling his legs under his desk. He had finished his work a few hours ago and he had just now gotten through his and Lori's divorce papers, signing them with a small sigh of relief.

He loved Lori. _Loved_.

Some things fade away quicker than you'd expect them to. Some things fade, but you didn't hold onto it strong enough to have the privilege of experiencing it anymore.

Some things weren't worth holding onto anymore. They decided that it was best if they went their separate ways, still being able to visit his kids with Shane by his side.

Speaking of Shane, Rick slowly stood up, working out the kinks in his neck from staring downward for more than eight hours, walking out the door towards his partner's office. He walked in silently, observing the larger man hunched over his wooden executive desk typing away furiously on his laptop, not noticing his best friend enter the room.

" _Boo_."

Shane let out a small yelp, instinctively reaching for his hip where his gun should be. Luckily for Rick, his Glock 22 was placed on the edge of his desk. Bursts of laughter emitted from the sheriff, patting the brown curls on his best friends head playfully.

"Jesus Walsh, didn't take you for the jumpy type," he said while leaning back onto the desk with his arms crossed, facing the pouting police. "That's because I'm not. Just stressed, man."

Rick cleared his throat, expecting more of an explanation.

Shane rubbed his forehead with an almost pained expression, "work has taken up all my free time, ain't had time to... uh.... blow off steam." Rick emitted a small _ahh_ noise of comprehension, understanding what Shane was hinting at.

He was probably going to regret the next words out of his mouth but things were fucked up in general as it is, why not just add a _bit_ more?

"I was going to invite you for a bite to eat since I'm starving but...want some help with _that_?"

Walsh cautiously looked over at him, brown eyes narrowed while blue ones stared back at him mischievously. "Do you even know what you're sayin'? I would think things through a bit more, man."

Rick almost snorted at his friend's statement. _Think things through?_ That horse left the barn long ago. It wasn't the first time he thought of something more with Shane and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Shane gulped as he watched the sheriff as he knelt in front of him, the desk shielding his body from the windows and door, so if anyone were to walk by they wouldn't see him choking on the deputy's cock.

"Relax Walsh, I know you need this as much as I do," he said while nuzzling his nose into the slowly growing bulge behind the tight police uniform. "And, apparently, _someone_ else agrees with me. Am I wrong?"

He was met by a deep exhale and a small _no_.

"Good," Rick smiled gently and proceeded to tease the hard cock bulging uncomfortably against tight pants.

"C'mon Rick, are you gonna suck my dick or admire it?" Shane had now accepted the inevitable, and he definitely wanted to get a move on with this session.

"Probably both..."

He stuck out his hot tongue, playing with the metal zipper idly while Shane jerked and bucked his hips, desperate for friction. He took the pull tab between his teeth carefully and pulls it down painfully slow, holding Shanes steady gaze.

Rick licked his lips, eyes flashing hungrily at the sight of Shane's cock peeking through his now wet boxers. Rick sucked gently through the thin fabric, earning small groans from his partner. The room was beginning to feel hot and stuffy as the blue-eyed cop took the elastic band of the grey briefs, tugging on it playfully.

"Fuck... Rick c'mon do something already," Rick wanted to keep teasing him for a bit more, he let go of the elastic and let it slap against Shane's flat stomach, earning a moan from the deputy. He leaned in a bit closer, his warm breath hitting his friend's navel as he left small open-mouth kisses across his tummy and happy trail, moaning at the taste of skin and sweat while feeling the man squirm under his touch.

He finally decided to stop torturing the poor guy and actually suck his dick. He moved his mouth downward once more, leaving a trail of kisses as he neared the grand prize. He swiftly pulled down the boxers, Shane's cock sprung out like a Jack-In-The-Box toy, almost hitting Rick in the nose. Shane let out a deep sigh of relief mixed heavily with arousal.

Rick felt his mouth water at the sight. A thick eight-inch cock was now taunting him, dripping fat drops of precum onto the carpet.

"Still hungry Grimes?" Shane asked with a low voice, threading his fingers into the kneeling man's hair.

"Ravenous. And that's an understatement," he watched as the fat cock twitched at his words, a drop of precum landing on his cheek. Rick felt his own cock strain in his pants, but he'd take care of that later.

He opened his mouth as widely as he could, his tongue peeking out eagerly and ready to taste what was now his.

Shane moaned loudly at the sight of Rick's red and swollen lips stretching over his thick, hard dick, his friend's tongue impatiently licking up and down his shaft, occasionally rubbing it against his leaking slit.

They were both a moaning mess.

Rick let his eyes flutter shut, enjoying himself more than he thought he would. He gently traced the pulsing veins with the tip of his tongue, his hand playing with the man's heavy balls.

Shane really seemed to like that, his cock twitching once more in his partner's mouth while he pushed his head further down, his swollen tip digging into the back of Rick's throat with his nose nuzzling the dark, curly pubes. Rick resisted the urge to cough and gag, his hand instinctively clamping down on his friend's thick thighs and squeezed, a signal for him to _calm the fuck down_.

The deputy chuckled quietly as he leaned back in his chair and took in the sight of Rick quite literally choking on his cock, who had his eyes narrowed and nails digging into his thighs.

"Sorry man," he said while holding his head in place and softly thrusting his hips forward, groans escaping his mouth. "But it's not my fault that your pretty mouth feels so good sucking my dick. Not to mention the view is hot as _fuck_ ," he said groggily.

It truly was a sight, Rick still on his knees under the desk with his hands on Shane's thighs with a large, calloused hand tugging his hair. His blue eyes clouded with tears as he continued to bob his head up and down, drool and precum smeared across his lips and chin, slowly dripping down his neck.

Shane felt an almost unbearable heat pooling in his belly, his moans and grunts becoming more frequent and even louder, completely forgetting that there were police officers working outside his door.

Rick could tell that he was close, he knew he had to up the ante. He played with the throbbing tip again, rubbing his tongue around it and probing the slit harshly, earning him a low hiss and hair tug.

They both flinched at the sound of the office door opening and a cheery voice say, "Hey Shane! Just dropped by to formally introduce myself."

Shane momentarily forgot that his childhood friend was sucking his painfully throbbing dick and focused on the young blonde lady who just walked through his door without knocking. Rick had now pulled away from his "feast" and decided to tune into their conversation.

"Uh Andrea, right?" the deputy said while clearing his throat, readjusting himself in his seat awkwardly. "W-welcome to King County Sheriff's Department," he said with a small, forced smile.

"Yup, that's me. Thanks for the welcome," she said with a small chuckle, sitting herself down in the uncomfortable chair in front of the desk, "I haven't gotten a chance to meet sheriff Rick yet, you know him?"

Shane almost choked on air at the unintentional irony in her statement, he could even feel Rick lean against his leg while silently laughing, his breath hitting his still hard cock.

"Um, I can say I know the guy. Pretty well. Actually, _really_ well. We've been best buds since grade school."

"Hmm, he a nice guy?"

"Yeah, he's... tolerable, I guess," he said with a smirk, knowing that Rick was listening. That earned him a small pinch in his inner thigh and a pout.

"So uh, Shane... I was wondering if you," she leaned forward a bit, her cleavage peaking ever so slightly through her uniform. "Would you like to take a break and grab a bite to eat? Maybe catch a movie after?"

Shane smirked and decided to have a bit of fun with the situation, "Sure, ya like Italian?"

He felt Rick tense against his leg, he didn't think that he would actually accept.

"Hmm, yeah but I'd prefer Indian."

"Oh, so you like it spicy?" He said playfully.

That was the last straw for Rick, two can play that game.

He gives Shane's now semi-hard dick soft kitten licks, deciding to be a bit more gentle this time. He nudged his cock with his lips in an attempt to get him excited once more. He succeeded quite quickly.

He smirked and gave the hard-on kisses, up and down the shaft and on the tip tenderly. He could hear the cocky man inhale sharply, biting his lips to keep his moan from escaping.

Andrea raised a brow, noticing the look on the deputy's face. Flustered cheeks, hooded eyes and biting his lip. He totally wants me.

Boy, if only she knew.

"Mmhmm, you betcha..."

It is not very wise to irritate someone when they have your cock in their mouth. Shane was now learning this.

Rick bared his teeth that were once covered by his lips, deciding to teach him a lesson. He carefully lowered his head back down Shane's shaft, barely scraping his teeth into the hot skin as some sort of punishment.

Shane's brown eyes were now wide, his nails digging into Rick's scalp as a slight warning.

_Payback's a bitch, ain't it?_

Andrea broke away from the aroused yet alarmed gaze and down to her beeping phone.

"Shit, gotta take this. Raincheck?"

Shane could only nod, he knew if he opened his mouth only dirty sounds would spill from his lips.

Shane moaned loudly as soon as she left the office and closed the door behind her, his boot kicking Rick softly in the side, "You're a lil' bastard, ya know that right?"

Rick let go of his cock, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to Shane's tip, looking up at the man with innocent-looking blue eyes. He reminded Shane of a helpless kitten.

"But I'm _your_ lil' bastard..."

That was it for Shane, he was so close that Rick's words were enough to push him over the edge with a low groan. Thick ropes of white, hot cum spurting onto Ricks cheeks, mouth and hair, making him look even prettier in Shane's opinion.

Rick was pleased with himself, licking the cum off his lips with a wide smile.

"I swear to God Rick, you're somethin' else..."


End file.
